Try Me
by SeveningTree
Summary: She tries her hardest to resist him. Anyway, whatever happens on the Jolly Roger stays on the Jolly Roger, right? Maybe. Maybe not. Captain Swan.


This is my first attempt at a Captain Swan fic. I really tried to resist writing them – but failed. Clearly.

* * *

**TRY ME**

**.**

Their journey towards Neverland was making great progress. They were one quarter of the journey there, according to Hook's imaginary map and navigation through vast seas. So far there hadn't been much tension between the current occupants of his ship, and he didn't even speak much to Emma lately, although it had only been a few days since they started sailing.

They were crossing towards hotter and more summery parts. Days became much warmer and nights were breezy rather than freezing cold. They hadn't encountered much bad weather either; there was the occasional rain but it wouldn't flood the ship, thankfully.

Hook spent most of his time at the helm, being the Captain he was. He'd make flirty glances at Emma once in a while, and she'd look at him pointedly in the eye, acting blasé. That was pretty much the reason why they hadn't spoken much, really – all they were doing was eyeing each other and having staring competitions from across different distances of the Jolly Roger.

Charming had taken notice to this, of course, and he had made low threats towards Hook.

"Don't make me punch you again," he warned, his face fierce and protective.

Hook barely flinched, and smirked. "You wouldn't have a reason to do so," he responded easily, winking at Emma who was watching, and she shook her head at both of them.

_Men_, she gritted her teeth and thought.

Soon, the nights ended up being quite hot as well, and it gradually became harder to fall asleep without the constant wind. Hook never really went into his cabin at night anyway, because someone had to drive the ship. He enjoyed his time alone on the deck, looking out at the bright night sky lit with millions of sparkling stars. It was quite the sight.

One of those nights proved to be very warm, so being all alone on the deck of his ship, with everyone seemingly sleeping soundly in the cabins below, Hook took the liberty to shrug off his vest. He didn't wear his long black high-collar coat during this period; it was far too hot for that.

After a couple more hours, he decided it was still too hot, so he unbuttoned his dark-coloured long-sleeved cotton shirt and stood shirtless. He took off his boots as well, and rolled up his black pirate pants. He walked around barefoot, eventually stopping to look over the edge of his ship and admiring the skies beyond once again.

Emma was finding it very difficult to sleep. It was honestly far too warm, and it didn't work when she had taken away all the blankets and opened her tiny cabin window. She finally gave up, getting out of bed and sitting on it, wondering what she should do. It was still far too early in the morning, and there were still a few more hours until dawn. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of loose drawstring pajama pants, which she figured was normal, so without any shoes she walked out of her cabin, closing the door shut. She walked slowly up the stairs to the top deck, tiptoeing softly. She was fully aware that Hook would be around, and it would be the first time she would be alone with him, if he was indeed there, since that time she was with sitting with him on his hospital bed in Storybrooke.

She took it upon herself to watch out for him, and if he was there, she would turn around and go back down to her cabin and suffer the heat down there. She'd much rather feel like she was getting toasted than have to play a game of wits with this man. Now that they were back to even ground, it would prove difficult to tear herself away from him once she began a conversation.

Her head popped up, and she scanned the area until her vision fell on the back of Hook's figure. He wasn't facing her, thank goodness. But was that even him? Emma had never seen Hook without his vest or his coat, much less shirtless _and _barefoot. She tilted her head further out, and she saw his side profile, his lean and firm figure leaning against the wooden edge, a bottle of rum in his hand. Those annoying necklaces he wore still hung around his neck, and his arms – they looked so strong and muscular. One leg of his was bent upward, as he stepped on top of a downturned bucket. If Emma had never met Hook before, and didn't _know _he was Captain Hook, that he was a womanising, flirty, villain, or that he was the most annoying man who lived in the history of time, she would have, in fact, admitted to herself that this was a _very_ attractive man indeed.

She wasn't sure how long she was staring at him, but the boat suddenly rocked a little and she nearly fell off balance from standing halfway out of the staircase below, and Hook turned at the exact same time that she pulled her arms out to steady herself. In that moment, he saw her, and she made the mistake of looking at him instead of just looking away. Their eyes made an instant connection, one that was raw with their buried desires for each other in a way that they hadn't felt since the time they were on top of that beanstalk together.

Now Emma had a full view of Hook's upper abdomen, and she had to try very hard not to look at his body, but at his face. Her lips were set in a very thin line, making every effort to act as distant and steely as she possibly could. This man would not be her undoing; she refused to let it. She would fight with every ounce of her being if that was what she had to do.

Hook's lips curled into a smirk, and he eyed her. "I pegged you for a number of things, Swan, but I never thought you'd be a stalker."

Emma inwardly groaned, knowing that she couldn't run away, not now. She pulled herself up and stood on the deck, crossing her arms. She noticed Hook eyeing her appreciatively, especially since he'd never seen her in as little clothing as this, even though her legs were fully covered. If she was honest, the way he looked at her unnerved her, and she would very easily lose the fight. But she was Emma Swan, and she did not give in easily.

"Well I never knew you were a stripper either," she snapped back sarcastically.

He laughed at that, one hand on his hip. "You call this stripping? What are you hinting at, love? Did you want an actual show?"

Her cheeks turned pink at that, much against her will. She flushed heavily, turning away. "I'd be dead and I'd still never wish it."

"You mean because just the sight of me and you were staring speechless just now?" he asked, one corner of his mouth tugged upwards cheekily as he approached her, getting closer.

"I was looking out to see if anyone else was up. I wasn't looking at you," she countered, arms still crossed as she walked towards the bow of the Jolly Roger.

He walked slightly behind her, watching her as she tried to physically get away from him. Her wavy blonde locks fell naturally around her shoulders, shining ever so faintly in the light of the moon. She glanced back at him with an annoyed look on her face, and that made him snicker even more.

"Is it possible for you to leave me alone?" she asked, even though she knew what his answer would be.

"How thoughtful of you, Emma," he replied. "I stay up here most nights by myself and the one night I have company, you still prefer to abandon me?"

She looked at him with an eyebrow lifted, seeing his fake-pitiful look. "That is a pathetic attempt at trying to get me to talk to you. Trust me, that puppy dog face does not work on you."

"What puppy dog? I'm not trying to imitate a dog," he commented, confused.

"Puppies. They have that look on their face. It's a sad look. One which little kids do to try to get their way," she explained, still acting sarcastic towards him.

"What should I attempt in order to prevent you from ignoring me, then?" he wondered, one arm leaning on the edge, his body facing her.

She faced him, looking irritated, though her lips were curled into something of a cruel smile.

"Don't. Nothing will work," she assured him, turning slightly to face him. "Nothing."

"Oh really?" Hook taunted, their bodies edging closer together.

"Really," Emma returned, her gaze fixed on his.

"I don't think so," he argued, grinning at her.

"Try me," she finally said, looking right into his blue eyes.

His face was right in front of hers, and she suddenly realised that his shirtless body was barely two inches away from hers, and that she had never seen him as closely as she could in that moment.

"Even like this?" he asked, his lips hovering near hers.

She smirked back at him then, her mouth nearly brushing his. "Even. Like. This." She stepped back, letting the air flow between them once again, and started walking away, her back to him.

"But not like this," Hook stated. With one strong pull of his arm, he caught Emma's hand in his, propelled her into his arms as he took one step forward towards her, and connected his lips to hers in one fluid motion. She resisted for one second in his grip, but she gave in the moment he kissed her. His hand cupped her face and held her up as she automatically slipped one arm around his neck and the other pressed firmly on his chest. She could feel the strength of his body beneath her touch, unable to believe that she was touching his actual body – his shirtless body. His hand was grazing the hairs on the nape of her neck and she kissed him back, their lips engaged for one full minute. It was a kiss like nothing she had ever experienced in her lifetime – full of passion and longing. The sexual tension in the air was so heavy she almost couldn't breathe.

They slowed down towards the end of the kiss, and they parted at the exact same time, unable to speak.

Hook reacted first. He grinned at her, winking in the process, then turned and walked back to the helm of the Jolly Roger, leaving Emma standing there aghast, partially boiling with anger that he had just kissed her, partially disgusted with herself for returning it, failing to resist, and partially breathless from the kiss itself.

Emma stepped up to Hook before he could walk any further, and turned his arm so he had to stop.

"That did _not _just happen. Don't you _dare_ speak of it to anyone. Ever," she threatened. "Rest assured it won't happen again."

He smirked at her in return. "Keep telling that to yourself, lass."

* * *

A/N: Hehehe. I had to. They are SO meant to be. Hope you enjoyed this, do let me know if you did! :D


End file.
